Harvelles Travels
by Mummification
Summary: AU/Non Magic When Harry was six months old he was visited by the yellow-eyed demon, and both of his parents are killed. Bill Harvelle is the first hunter to investigate, and he and his wife Ellen decide to adopt the orphaned child. Rated M for later chaps
1. And So It Began

AN: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. The idea for this story popped into my head while at work and I decided to write it down because I couldn't quit thinking about it. Please read and review. And criticism is welcome, but please do not flame me, as it wouldn't be nice. I currently do not have a beta, and if you would like to beta for me just let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. Any characters or scenes that you recognize are the property of JK Rowling and Eric Kripke.

Warnings: This is an AU/ Nonmagic fic. The main pairing will eventually be Harry/Dean which means it will be slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. But don't flame me for writing it that way.

Chapter 1: And So It Began

Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1983, in Aurora, Nebraska, to James and Lily Potter. When Harry was sixth months old, his life was changed forever.

While asleep in the room she and James shared, Lily was awakened by odd sounds emitting from the baby monitor beside the bed. After rousing her husband, the two went to Harry's nursery to see what was wrong. Immediately after opening the door they see a man standing over their child. Lily screamed and attempted to run to a phone, but was thrown into the wall by an invisible force. Upon seeing what was happening to his wife, James charged the man. In a matter of seconds, both Lily and James were pinned to the ceiling, watching as the stranger dripped his blood into their baby's mouth. The last thing young Harry saw before the fire started was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

William and Ellen Harvelle were disturbed from their sleep when the police scanner in their room was activated. After listening to the report of a mysterious house fire, Bill quickly dressed and left to investigate. He climbed into his 1970 Elcamino and made the hour long drive from Kearney to Aurora. Upon his arrival, he saw the police and fire crews working to secure both the fire and the interested crowd. He quickly approached the local police, stating that he was with the state sheriffs office, and that he had been dispatched to investigate the site. The locals informed him that the fire started in the baby's nursery and that only one person in the small family survived the blaze. The child had already been transported to the hospital, and Bill left to gather any evidence that might have been left on the child. During his trip to Memorial Hospital he called Ellen to inform her of what had happened and that a six month old baby was now orphaned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later, Ellen was found sitting in the ICU besides Harry's bed. After many long hours of searching, the police were unable to discover any living relatives for Harry, and so he was soon to be placed in an orphanage. Once Bill had heard this, he and Ellen decided that they would adopt the child, as they had been trying for months to give their daughter, Jo, a sibling and had been unsuccessful in their attempts. A few days and a mountain of paperwork later, and the newly dubbed Harry Harvelle was taken to Kearney to begin his new life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the first few months after taking Harry home, Bill refrained from going on any hunts. He spent his days working in the Roadhouse he and Ellen owned, and his nights helping Ellen with the babies. At night while Ellen, Harry, and Jo would be asleep, Bill would spend his time searching for any cases that were similar to what happened to Harry's birth parents. He knew that something supernatural had caused that fire, and he was determined to find out what it was. After all of his research he was able to discover two open mysterious fire cases that matched the description within the past year. The first was in Lawrence, Kansas, and had occurred 3 months before Harry's fire. The second, in Dacono, Colorado, had occurred 7 and a half months prior to the Kansas fire. Two weeks before Harry would turn one, Bill had enough information to begin his investigation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bill spent the 5 hour drive from Kearney to Lawrence planning the story he would weave to gather the information he needed from the neighbors and friends of the Winchester family. He had gathered from the newspaper articles that father, John Winchester, had survived the blaze, along with his two children. Upon his arrival in Lawrence he went to the garage that John had co-owned with Mike Guenther. He tells Mike that he is with the FBI and that he is investigating a rash of mysterious house fires with the tri-state area. Mike informs him that John and his sons had stayed with Mike and his wife for a few months, during which he visited every psychic in town. After and extensive search of the local phone book, Bill visited every psychic to question them about what was said during their chats with Mr. Winchester. The most cooperative one, Missouri Mosley, informed him that she told John about what was out in there, and that he was determined to hunt down the thing that killed his wife. She told Bill that she new the real reason he was there and that the demon responsible for the deaths was currently off the grid and no one was currently able to find him. Bill left soon after to head to Dacono, Colorado, to find the second family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The drive to Dacono took eight and a half hours, during which Bill called Ellen to check in on their kids. He had spent 2 days in Lawrence and he was missing his children. He was hoping to find the Granger family to get some first hand information on what had occurred the night of the fire, so he could return home in time for Harry's birthday. Once Bill arrived in Dacono he purchased a motel room with the plan of finding the Grangers the next morning. When he awoke the following morning he discovered that the Grangers had remained in town following the incident, and that both parents had survived the incident, while their eldest child had perished in the blaze. He drove to the Grangers new address, and requested a meeting with them. He told them that he was with the FBI, and then he needed more information about the night their son had died. They told him that when they heard the commotion in the nursery they ran to investigate and they found their son pinned to the ceiling just before he burst into flames. At this point Mrs. Granger broke into tears, and Bill was asked to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few years after the death of Mary Winchester, John arrived at the Roadhouse. He and Bill spent hours comparing notes in order to find the Demon who had torn so many families apart. In April of 1986, a week after Jo had turned four, John and Bill went on a hunt together to gather information on the whereabouts of the yellow-eyed demon. While making a devil's trap at Devil's Gate Reservoir, John accidentally scuffed the sat line and a hellspawn attempted to possess Bill. Bill begged for John to end it before the hellspawn could take control, and John complied to save his friend from suffering. He returned to the Roadhouse and informed Ellen of what had happened. After he had finished, John left and didn't return.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: And there it is. I know it is heavy on the description and conversations are non-existent yet, but that will change once I get to Harry going to college and meeting Sam. I have changed the birth dates of Harry and Hermione to make them fit better into the story, but Hermione won't be showing up for a while. Again, I ask for reviews and your criticism is welcome, if it is constructed towards making this story better. Flaming will get you no where. Thanks.


	2. Life Without Dad

AN: Many thanks to those that reviewed on the first chapter. I am pleased that I actually have people that have added this to their alerts and favorites. Oh, and since I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, this will eventually be a slash fic. It won't be heavy on the romance wince this is my first fic, and I have to be comfortable with something before I try writing it, but if you don't like then don't read. There will be another authors note at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. Any characters or scenes that you recognize are the property of JK Rowling and Eric Kripke.

~~Chapter 2: Life Without Dad~~

The days after Bills death were hard for Ellen, Jo, and Harry. Ellen refused to inform the children the real reason their father had been killed. Instead she chalked it up to a hunting accident. The Harvelle family had a private burning for Bill, after which they tried to continue their lives. Ellen continued to run the Roadhouse by herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a week after Harry's eighth birthday when Ellen decided to teach her children to defend themselves. She decided to teach them hand to hand combat before moving them on to actual weapons. Every move that she presented to them they mastered as quickly as possible. They wanted their father to be proud of them, which made them work that much harder. As there weren't any other children their age around, Harry and Jo we trained to fight each other, Ellen felt that Jo would be able to achieve a greater strength fighting a boy than if she was held back to a girls level.

By December of 1991, Ellen decided to move the kids on to a higher skill level. She took them out into the woods near their home, and they began learning to shoot a bow and arrow. Again they learned quickly. Harry caught on just a bit faster than Jo, and when he got his first successful kill a few weeks later he was overjoyed. Jo wasn't too far behind and a few days later she managed to kill a rabbit of her own. Ellen was proud of her kids, they were surpassing all of her expectations and she knew that Bill would be so proud.

On occasion the kids would get a visit from their 'uncle' John. It had taken her a few years, but Ellen was finally able to forgive him for her husbands death. On one such visit in early June of 1992, he gave both Harry and Jo a .45 revolver. Ellen, and occasionally John, spent the next few weeks teaching the two of them how to shoot. By the time that Harry's ninth birthday passed he and Jo had nearly mastered the revolvers and Ellen felt they were ready to move to different guns. Both of the Harvelle children where extremely talented, and by the time they turned sixteen there wasn't a weapon that could be found that the two of them couldn't use with expert precision.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Harry's sixteenth birthday his mother decided that it was time for him to begin driving his fathers old car. The morning of July 31st, Harry was roused from his sleep when his sister jumped onto his bed. The day started with Harry opening the gifts from his mother and sister. His sisters gift was a custom made, engraved silver dagger. The hilt was set with an emerald to match his eyes. When he opened the small box from his mother he was floored. The keys to the old Elcamino that had belonged his father were in the box, along with a note from the man.

_Harry,_

_If your mother has given this to you, then I am no longer around. There is a secret about your childhood that your mother and I have worked for years to protect you from, and I feel that you are now prepared to deal with this knowledge. When you were six months old a demon attacked your family. I was the first hunter to reach your house, and once Ellen and I learned that both of your birth parents had died, we thought it would be best to make you part of our family. Since that night, I dedicated my life to discovering who it was that killed your family and if yours was the only family that this demon attacked. During my research I found at least two others that this happened to, and those children were fortunate enough to not lose both of their parents. I know that this will come as a shock to you, and I know that this is a lot of information to take in at once, but I want you to allow your mother to explain anything else to you. Just know that we have loved you since we brought you home with us and that that will never change._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

By the time he reached the end of the letter Harry's eyes were clouded with tears, and Ellen moved around to hold her baby boy. Harry dropped the letter to clutch his mother, and Jo picked it up to read it too. She couldn't believe that the brother she grew up with was adopted. She looked over at her brother and told him that she still loved him, and that he would be her brother no matter what.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Over the next three years, Harry and Jo continued to train, and help their mother in the Roadhouse. All of the stories they heard from the passing hunters made Jo eager to have a chance to follow in her fathers footstep, while Harry just wanted to get away from it all. March of 2001 brought a new member to the Harvelle clan. Ash, a wannabe hunter, and a self proclaimed genius arrived at the Roadhouse one day, and never left. Ash soon became a necessary member of the Roadhouse team, and helped many a hunter when they couldn't get their hands on the information they needed.

The summer of 2002 was the last that the three Harvelles spent together as a family. While Jo would remain with her mother to Harry had decided that he wanted to further his education, and was accepted into Stanford University receiving a full scholarship for whichever program he decided to pursue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Here is another chapter. In the next one Harry goes off to Stanford where he will meet Sam. I am going to be attempting to make all of the chapters to come involve actual conversations, as I have made it past the back story, and the real adventures will begin. Please review as they make me smile. And again, any criticism you have that could make the story better will be greatly appreciated. Thanks again.


	3. And They're Off

AN: First off, I would like to all of the people that have reviewed, and more thanks to those that have added this story to their favorites and alert. It makes me feel all warm inside. From here on out the chapters should be much longer than the first two, and they will be less descriptive and involve conversations. There will be another authors note at the end.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural, no matter how much I may want to. The only things I do own are any characters and plots not involved in either series.

~~Chapter 3: And They're Off~~

For Ellen Harvelle and the other residents of the Roadhouse, the summer of 2002 passed by too quickly. Much sooner than anyone was prepared for, it was time for Harry to head to Palo Alto and begin his first year at Stanford University.

"Harry! Get down here, we have to go!" Ellen called.

"Give me a minute. I have to make sure I'm not forgetting anything," came his reply.

Eye gave an exacerbated sigh at this. She loved the boy to death, but her son was as slow to prepare as his sister. When Harry came down the stairs toting his final suitcase, the reality of the situation finally hit her. She couldn't stop her tears that fell as she recalled the fateful night Harry had come into her life. Her little boy, who stood at six foot tall, wasn't so little anymore, and she was having a hard time wrapping her head around it.

As Harry, Ellen, Jo, and Ash carried all of his bags to the cars, Ash was receiving the responsibility speech from Ellen.

"This place needs to be open in case any hunters come around while I am gone. Jo and I will be back in four or five days, so don't go blowing it up in one of your experiments."

"Yes ma'am," he said, looking at the ground with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'll see you around Ash. Don't let those two push you around while I'm gone," Harry told him as he hugged him goodbye.

Once Harry's El Camino and Ellen's 1997 Chevy Silverado were fully loaded, Harry and Jo climbed into his car and he pulled away from the Roadhouse with his mother close behind. They had decided to make this into a family road trip since the school was such a long distance from home. Harry had bought a set of two way radios for the trip, so that the three of the would be able to talk throughout the trip.

"Have you decided on a major yet?" Ellen asked him after a while. The only sounds until this point had been Harry's Bon Jovi tape, and she needed something else to distract her.

"I'm thinking either Pre-med or Biology," he replied.

Ellen smiled, thinking of all the science projects he had done throughout his school years. He had always had a flair for the subject, and it was no surprise that he would choose that path for his life.

They drove for five hours before stopping in Laramie, Wyoming, for dinner at Lovejoy's Bar & Grill. After dinner, they continued their journey and arrived in Salt Lake City shortly after midnight. They chose to stay at a Holiday Inn that was just off the interstate, and they would continue on after the two drivers had gotten a few hours of sleep. Their hotel wake-up call sounded at seven o'clock, and they ate the hotels complimentary breakfast before they continued on. Their morning conversations centered around the courses Harry was looking forward to, and what he thought his roommate would be like. Shortly after three o'clock they stopped at BJ's Bar-B-Q in Reno for lunch. Ellen had to forcefully make Harry and Jo get back on the road after this as they wanted to gamble a little. Later that night they had finally arrived in Palo Alto, California, and decided to stay at another hotel before taking Harry to his dorm in the morning.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hermione Granger was excited to finally be leaving Dacono, Colorado. She had grown up hearing of the brother that had died in her nursery when she was a baby, and she had always felt that her parents blamed her somehow. Throughout her school years she had strived to be the top of her class, and yet nothing she did could make up for the holes that had been left in her parents lives. When she had received a full pre-med scholarship to Stanford University she was happy to finally have a way out.

She woke up early on the morning of August 30th, making sure not to awaken her parents as she gathered he luggage and called for a cab to take her to Denver International Airport. Once the cab arrived she carried her luggage out and the driver helped her to load it into the back. After thirty minutes of small talk, the cab pulled up to the airport and the two unloaded her bags onto a trolley. She quickly thanked and paid the driver before heading inside to check in her luggage. At ten o'clock her flight started boarding, and by ten thirty she was in the air, leaving her past, and her family, behind her. She spent the two and a half hour flight reading one of her medical journals, and when she landed in San Francisco at one she was ready to begin her new life.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sam Winchester had finally had enough. He had never wanted to be a hunter. His father had pushed him into it, and now that he could start college he was ready to get out. Neither his father, nor his brother, could understand why he would want to go to school, and so the last thing his father said to him was that if he left he couldn't come back. They had been on a hunt in Carlin, Nevada, at the time and he had packed what little possessions he owned, and boarded the first bus to Palo Alto.

During the eight hour ride, he recalled the messed up childhood he had lived through. He had heard all about the demon that killed his mother when he was a baby. It was the whole reason his father had gotten into hunting, and why he had forced it onto his children as well. When he was eight years old, his brother Dean had been forced to inform him of the monsters that lived out in the world. Dean had said that their father was a superhero, but that moment was what started the dissention between Sam and John Winchester. Since that day the two had fought about everything. Their most common fight was about Sam not wanting to be a hunter. John had made him learn the skills necessary for a hunter to survive, and by the age of ten he had been able to shoot a gun. He was twelve when he joined his father on his first hunt, and that had been one of the few times Sam felt that his dad had been proud of him. By the time the bus pulled into the Palo Alto station he was relieved to start his new adventure.

Oooooooooooooooooo

When Harry arrived at the dorm he went to the front desk to find his room assignment.

"Hi, I'm Harry Harvelle. I'm here to pickup my room key," he told the man behind the desk.

"Harvelle? That is room 214, your roommate has already arrived."

"Thanks."

Harry, Jo, and Ellen got all of his belongings to his room within a half hour, and when he opened the door he saw that his roommate wasn't in at the moment. The left side of the room was still open, so the three of them started unloading his items. They had just finished placing the last of his books on the shelf when the other boy entered the room. Harry Walked over to introduce himself, "Hi, I'm Harry Harvelle. This is my mother, Ellen, and my sister, Jo."

"I'm Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you."

Harry looked over at his mother to see her giving Sam an inquiring look. He was about to question her on it when she shook her head and said, "Nice to meet you Sam. Jo and I were just leaving, so we'll let you two get acquainted. Harry, we will be headed home, so I'll call you when you stop for the night."

"Bye mom, Jo. Love you both," Harry said as he hugged them both goodbye.

"Where are they headed?" Sam asked once they had closed the door behind them.

Back home to Kearney, Nebraska," Harry replied. "They wanted to come with me out here since this is the first time I have left home for any length of time."

"Wow, that must have been quite a trip. What are you going to study? I'm here for Pre-law," Sam said.

"Leaning towards Pre-med, but I might decide to go into Biology instead," came Harry's reply.

"Cool. There is a campus tour starting in about ten minutes. Care to go?" inquired Sam?

"Sure, lets go."

Oooooooooooooooooo

When Hermione got out of her cab, the driver helped her carry her bags to her dorm. Once inside she asked him if he would help her get to her room once she found out where it was. He agreed, so she went to the desk.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm here to find out about my dorm room?"

The woman behind the desk looked up as she was spoken too, "Granger you say? That is room 118, just down the right hallway. You roommate arrived just a few minutes ago, so she should still be in."

"Thank you very much," Hermione replied.

Once she and the driver had all of her bags outside the door, she paid and tipped him, and he left her in the hallway alone. Just as she was about to open the door it swung open, and a pretty brunette girl smiled at her.

"You must be my roommate. I'm Jessica Moore. Would you like some help with your bags?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, and yes that would be great."

The two girls carried Hermione's bags into the room, and together they unloaded her things on the right side of the room. As she was unloading some of Hermione's books, Jessica came across the medical journals and inquired about them. "I take it from these that you are studying pre-med?"

"Absolutely. I have always been intrigued by human anatomy, and being able to save lives is my passion. What are you here for?"

Jessica smiled at the girls exuberance. "Pre-Law. Both of my parents are lawyers and it is their dream, and mine, to join them in the family business."

Hermione smiled, thinking of how different their families are. "I heard that there is a campus tour going to be starting soon. Care to go with me?"

"That would be great. This campus is huge." And with that the two girls went to explore their new home.

Oooooooooooooooooo

AN: Would like to thank everyone again for following this, and just say that the more reviews I get the happier I am. And if I am kept happy I might be able to continue with daily chapters. Just a hint.

Please review, and if you have any questions about anything that has happened so far I will be more than happy to answer. So long as your question isn't tied into my secret plots.


	4. The More We Learn

AN: If I even still have any readers, I would like to apologize for the super long delay in the posting of this chapter. My excuses are writers block, followed by mono, followed by computer and internet issues, followed by even more writers block. I have probably written and rewritten this chapter at least fifty times because it never came out the way I wanted it. And it definitely didn't help that the story didn't want me to do this. It wanted to jump right to the next chapter which is why it is done and most of the rest of the story is already planned out. Anyone else that has ever written probably knows exactly how feisty stories can be, and hopefully you guys can forgive me and continue to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. Any characters or scenes that you recognize are the property of JK Rowling and Eric Kripke.

Chapter 4: The More We Learn

Once they had left the Stanford campus, Jo was unable to contain her curiosity any longer. "What was with the look you gave Harry's roommate?"

"Never you mind," Ellen snapped back at her.

Jo raised her eyebrows questioningly at her mother. She had never really yelled at either of her children, and she couldn't grasp what about her brothers roommate had been the cause of this.

"What was it about that boy that set you on edge mom? I have never seen you act like this." Jo stared at her mother imploringly, but she couldn't get a read on her mothers expression. In lue of an answer, Ellen turned the radio up and ignored all further inquiries her daughter made.

After the tour, Harry and Sam decided to wander around the campus. Harry wanted to find a job, and Sam suggested they check the coffee shop on campus. Once they arrived, they spoke with the manager, who was grateful for the applicants as the majority of her employees had graduated the year before. She told the two of them that they would be hired on a probationary period until she could determine if they could handle the work. Harry had no fears thanks to his years helping out at the Roadhouse, but he could tell by the look on Sam's face that he wasn't as confident. When they left the shop, they explored for another half hour until Harry decided he wanted to check out the gym facilities that the campus had.

"I'm gonna head back to the room to change, then head over to the gym. You're welcome to join me if you like."

Sam nodded his consent. The walk from their room to the gym was spent discussing the various fighting techniques they had been taught, and Sam was astounded to realize that Harry knew everything that he did. Once in the gym, the two cycled through their training, neither able to over take the other, and both wondering what had caused the other to learn the things they knew.

Making friends had never been a strong suit for Hermione. All throughout school she had been too caught up in her studies to pay any attention to the other girls, let alone the boys. She had gone to the campus coffee shop with Jessica after their tour, and though she was trying, she couldn't seen to become involved in the girls chatter. Hermione looked up when Jess stopped talking, and saw that the source of her distraction had been the opening of the door. The two men that entered the shop were a far cry from any of the boys that she had known in Dacono. The shorter of the two drew her eye immediately. He had short, spiky black hair and the most strikingly green eyes she has ever seen. He looked to be about six foot tall, and even from where she sat she could tell that he was muscular. The second man was a few inches taller than the first, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. A quick glance at Jess made her think the other girl was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed as she grabbed her roommates arm.

"I'm going to go introduce us. Staring from afar won't gather any info about them." Hermione's grip on Jessica's arm tightened as she attempted to pull the girl back to her seat. "What is wrong with you?" She asked with a wince.

Without another word, Hermione ran from the shop and didn't stop until she had reached the safety and comfort of the university library.

Between working in the library, and going to the coffee shop to watch the green-eyed strange, the beginning of classes came upon Hermione quickly. When she walked into her first class, Biology 101, she was pleasantly surprised to see the object of her stalking seated in the room. After a few seconds deliberation, she decided to take a leave out of Jessica's book, and finally introduce herself to him.

"Isn't this place wonderful? I'm the first in my family to attend university, and to come here is just amazing. I've already learned all of our text books by heart, so I think this should be fairly easy. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And you are?" She didn't know what was wrong with herself. There was something about the boys eyes that had her spilling her guts before she even realized what she was doing. The smile he sent her way caused her to blush and she quickly turned away before he could notice.

"Why don't you sit down and breathe for a moment," he asked with another smile. "I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you.

The girl that was currently sitting with him seemed as if she would burst with nervous energy. Ever since she had walked in and started rambling Harry couldn't help but feel some sort of connection with her. He had the same feeling when he was around Sam, and it was slightly disturbing. However, he couldn't deny that it felt good to be able to feel some sense of normalcy without his mother and sister here with him. There was just something about this girl, Hermione, that made him want to do whatever she said, and while frightening, it was oddly exhilarating. Once the professor arrived, they fell into silence, and Harry was amused to notice that she was writing everything that the teacher said. Not that he could laugh about it, because he was doing the exact same thing. When the bell rang Harry helped Hermione gather her things and they walked together to their next classes. They discussed a great many thing during their walk and when they separated they agreed to meet for lunch in the cafeteria.

Just before lunch, Harry met up with Sam in their room, and they went to the cafeteria together. When they arrived Harry saw Hermione standing to the side with a girl he thought he had seen in his English class, but he hadn't learned her name.

"Harry, this is Jessica, she is my roommate. Jess this is the guy I told you about." By the end of her introduction Hermione's face was beat red, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Hi Jessica. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hermione, this is Sam. Sam, Hermione." When he didn't respond, Harry sent him a questioning glance, only to see that Sam couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Jessica. A quick look at her proved that she was in a similar state, and Harry and Hermione laughed and dragged their respective roommates to the back of the food line.

All throughout the day, Harry couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was something special about Hermione and Sam. And now that the two of them were together the pull he felt when around them individually was even stronger. It disturbed him that he couldn't place where he had felt the pull before, but he was mindful to stay tuned into the conversation so the others didn't notice his preoccupation.

After that day, the four of them had become inseparable, and rarely did you see one of the group without the others. As the months flew by, they learned everything they could about each other. From Harry's overprotective mother, to Sam's estrangement to his family, and how Hermione had never had a close relationship with her parents. Jess and Sam had grown closer, until their two friends finally locked them in a room until Sam asked her out. Hermione had been disappointed to realize that she wouldn't stand a chance with Harry, as he had never been interesting in girls, and Harry had laughed when after that she always went to him for advice on which boys around campus would be the best boyfriend material.

Before they knew it, it was almost time to start their senior year. The four of them had gotten an apartment off campus, and they all knew that this was their last year together like this. Everything was going to change after graduation and they were prepared to take on the world.

AN: I would once again like to apologize for the long, long wait. But at last it is finally here. Now that this is through, I am going to have a much easier time getting this story out, and I plan on setting up a weekly update schedule. I am also starting a new story, so if anyone here likes the show Glee, I hope you will pop over there to read the crossover I am now working on for that. Next week I will definitely have the next chapter posted, so please review. Even if it is just to be mad at me.


	5. Sam's a what?

AN: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And just so you know ahead of time, I don't go into any detail of what Sam and Dean are doing while away. Because lets face it, if you are reading you already know all about the hunt that takes place, and it doesn't need to be restated here.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything. Though I still wish that I did.

**Chapter 5: Sam's a What?**

Harry was awakened from his sleep when he heard the front door creak open. He slipped out of his room and snuck down the stairs., sticking to the shadows. He saw a shadow cross in front of the living room window, and tackled him from behind. The man was an even match for Harry, and neither was able to keep an upper hand on the other. Moments later Harry heard Sam say, "Dean? What are you doing here?"

The man beneath Harry smiled, "Looking for a beer. Mind getting your guard dog off me Sammy?"

Harry blushed as he realized exactly how they were situated, and went to stand beside Jess and Hermione, who had just come down the stairs. Dean looked at Harry and smirked, "Got some nice moves there kid. Where's you learn to fight like that?"

Sam gave Deana hard look, and interrupted before Harry could speak. "What are you doing here Dean?"

When Dean returned his gaze to Sam his face was grim. "We need to speak in private."

Harry was glaring daggers at him, but before he could retort, Sam spoke up. "Anything you say to me can be said in front of them."

Harry smiled at the loyalty his best friend was showing, but Dean's next words wiped the smile from his face.

"Dad's been gone a while, and I can't get a hold of him." At Sam's incredulous look he continued. "Dad went on a hunting trip and I haven't heard from him in a few days." Sam paled at this, and Harry glanced between the brothers with the same look on his face that his mother had given Sam three years previous.

While Sam went out to speak with Dean, Harry made coffee for the girls and waited for his friend to return. Five minutes later Sam returned to the kitchen, and took Jess up to their room. Harry walked outside to see Dean leaning against a 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean raised his eyebrows as Harry approached. "He is going with you isn't he?" Harry asked with a snarl. Dean was taken aback at the viciousness in the other mans tone, but he replied with, "Yeah. We'll be back in a few days."

Harry's snarl hadn't gone away and his next words set Dean on edge. "If he misses his interview on Monday, I will personally make sure you never walk again." Dean was shocked at that, but before he could think of something to say Harry turned around and returned to the house, passing Sam with a shaky smile.

Jo was jerked awake when her phone started buzzing. Glancing at the screen she saw that it was Harry calling, and she quickly answered. "What's wrong?" She asked, knowing he would never call this late without a reason.

"Have you heard of any hunters with the last name Winchester?" Harry sounded panicked and Jo couldn't understand what could rattle her normally calm and collected brother.

"Isn't that your friend Sam's last name?" She asked. Her mothers reaction from three years ago returning to her mind.

"Yes, his brother showed up a little while ago and said that their father was on a hunting trip, and Sam just left with him. Can you go search for dad's old journal? See if maybe he mentions any Winchesters." He sounded as if he was begging, and Jo hated how defenseless this situation was making her brother.

"I'll see what I can find and call you back." She tried to sound as reassuring as possible, but when she hung up she knew it hadn't helped. Jo spent the next few hours combing through box after box of her fathers old stuff. She finally found the journal in one of the last boxes left to search, and she returned to her room to begin her search. She flipped through the book until she saw a mention of the name Winchester. Upon closer inspection she saw that the family had suffered a similar tragedy as Harry's birth family. There was a third family listed as well, and Jo recognized the name of them as well. She knew that the second of Harry's three friends was named Granger, and couldn't believe that it was a coincidence that three people that had been attacked by a demon as babies would all end up at the same school. She made a mental note of the information, and continued to peruse the journal. The only other mention she could find was within the final entry. It read that Bill was going on a hunt with a J. Winchester. Jo had a bad feeling that this was the hunt on which her father had been killed, and she was determined to get a straight answer from her mother.

The sound of her daughters approach warned Ellen that something had happened long before Jo arrived at her bedroom. One look at the girls face and she assumed the worst. "Has something happened to Harry?" Worry evident both in her voice and on her face.

"Not exactly. But you need to explain this," Jo said, as she thrust the journal into her mothers hands.

Ellen only had to glance at the page to know what had her daughter so upset. She knew that something must have happened at Stanford to make Harry suspect that Sam was a hunter, and all of the past secrets were about to come to the surface. "Where do you want me to start?" Ellen asked, voice so soft that Jo had to lean closer to here her.

"J. Winchester. That's Sam's dad isn't it?" Her voice shook as she thought of how hurt her brother would be when he learnt that his best friends father had caused their dads death.

Ellen took a deep breath before beginning the tale. "Yes, he is. J. Winchester is also your 'Uncle' John. He and your father met twenty-one years ago when Bill was investigating incidents similar to the one that killed your brothers birth parents. John's wife had died exactly like the Potters when Sam had been six months old. The two of them hunted relentlessly for the demon in an effort to figure out what it had wanted from Harry and Sam. They had finally managed to corner it when the two of you were four. After the trap had been put into place, they waited for the demon. But John reacted too soon and your father was possessed by it. He fought off the demon for as long as he could, demanding that John kill him before the demon could escape. In the that it took for John to comply, the demon escaped and your father was dead."

By the time she had finished, Ellen was in tears. Jo's anger and indignation at being left in the dark for so long melted away upon seeing the state her mother was in, and she sat for a while longer just offering her mother any comfort she could.

By the time Harry's phone rang he was about to burst with nervous energy. He grabbed the phone from his bed, and answered with a hopeful, "Sam?"

"No Harry, it's me., and I have got a lot to tell you." Jo answered. Harry could hear the worry in her voice.

As he listened to his sister recount what she had learned from their mother, so many things that Sam had said and done over the past four years finally began to make sense to him. He could now see through the secrets surrounding his best friends family and his excuses for moving around so much during his childhood. Everything that Sam had left unsaid came to light, and Harry couldn't believe he had been so blind.

The siblings finally hung up after talking for hours, and Harry immediately called Sam's cell. After a couple rings the voicemail kicked in, and Harry sighed, "Sam, it's Harry. We need to talk. I've learned some things from my sister that you need to know." Harry clicked off his phone and started pacing his room. How did you deal with the knowledge that your best friends father was the reason your own was dead? And how was he going to tell Sam without destroying their friendship?

Around seven he went downstairs to make breakfast, and once the aromas were wafting through the house the girls wandered into the kitchen.

Smells wonderful Harry," Hermione said, her nose quivering as she inhaled. Harry could tell that Jess wasn't handling Sam's departure very well. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she didn't appear to have slept.

"He'll be okay Jess. I have a feeling that this isn't the first time this has happened. We just have to trust that the two of them know what they're doing." Harry tried his best to sound reassuring for the girl who was like a sister to him, but his own worry was apparent in his voice. All throughout the day Harry and Hermione tried to get Jess to leave the house and do something, but she insisted on staying at home to wait for Sam to call.

While Jess was in the bath later that day and Hermione was making dinner, Harry tried once again to contact his friend. "Sam, you seriously need to call, " he said once the voicemail answered. "We are all worried about you, and I found out some things from my sister that we need to talk about. If nothing else, at least call Jess. She is freaking out because this is so unlike you. Just be safe, and punch your brother for me for making you do this."

Dinner that night was a quite affair. Both Harry and Jess were wrapped up in their own thoughts, and Hermione was unable to engage either of them in conversation. Though Harry seemed to think everything would be alright, Jess was clearly still wondering if, not when, she would see Sam again. When they finished eating, jess returned to the room she shared with Sam, and Hermione worked with Harry to clean up.

"Sam is going to be okay, isn't he?" She asked in a timid whisper. Harry looked at her and sighed. Not for the first time she wished she could hear his thoughts like she could with everyone else. It had started when she turned twenty-two. The only people immune to her ability were Harry and Sam, and she didn't understand why. Not that she would ever tell them about it. She was afraid they would think she was a freak, and she wasn't willing to lose the only friends she had ever had.

"Let's go for a walk," was the only response she got from Harry. They had been walking for a few minutes before Harry looked over at her, and asked, "Do you believe in demons?" If not for the serious expression on his face she would have thought he was joking with her. "Should I?" she asked.

"Do you remember when you, Sam, and I talked about our families? How we had all lost people when we were infants?" Hermione nodded, but couldn't see how the two thoughts could be connected. "My father made a living hunting and killing supernatural entities. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and occasionally, demons. He kept a journal detailing everything that he ever hunted. There was an entry in there from just before they adopted me. It detailed his investigation into what happened to my birth parents, and along with that there were a couple other families that were investigated, both of whom had been hit before mine. He went to Kansas to talk with the first family, Sam's family, only to discover they were gone. The he went to talk with your family, Hermione. My parents, Sam's mom, and your brother, were all killed by the same being. If my dad ever knew why we were targeted he didn't write it down. I only know all of this because my sister found our dads journal."

They had reached the nearby park by this time and were sitting together on the swings. Hermione's head was spinning. Harry was telling her that the creatures she had only ever believed existed in nightmares and movies were real. She had always felt a connection with Harry and Sam, and now she knew why. They discussed a few other things before making the return journey to their home in silence.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and when they went to sleep all three of them were restless for their own reasons. By morning they had still had no word from Sam, and Harry and Hermione tried once again to get Jess out of the house. When she refused, the other two decided they would catch an early movie and then grab lunch at a local café. The two spent their day out discussing in further detail what they had talked about the night before. They didn't pay any attention to their movie, and were distracted throughout their meal.

When they returned to the house a few hours later, all of the lights were off, and there was no sign of Jess. Once the door was shut, they heard a scuffle upstairs followed by a blood curdling scream. "Jess!" Harry screamed as he took off up the stairs. He slammed into the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hermione, help me!" Together the two of them managed to force the door open, and what they saw stopped them cold. Jess was pinned to the ceiling, and a man was standing beneath her. He looked over that them and smiled, his glowing yellow eyes disturbing them more than anything else. "What are you doing here?" Harry demanded of the stranger.

"My, my how you have grown Harry." The man purred. "And my dear Hermione, the two of you are the perfect specimen." The two friends were terrified that this man knew their names, and that their friend was still on the ceiling. Harry snapped out of his reverie first, and charged the man. Faster than he could see the man appeared on the other side of the room. He raised his hand and Hermione was forced into the connected bathroom by an unseen force. The door slammed closed and the dresser slid across the room to bar the door.

"What do you want from us?" demanded Harry. "Why are you here?"

"You are my children, Harry. It is time you discover your true potential." With that Harry was slammed into the window, the glass shattering and slicing his arms and back. The pain was intense, but as time passed it seemed to lessen, and when he looked at his arms the wounds were disappearing before his eyes. "Now that is more like it," the stranger had moved to stand above Harry, staring down at him with a fond expression. "You were made to be special Harry, and I am here to make sure my three favorite children take advantage of that."

Sam had wanted to call his friends, he really had. But he didn't want them to know what was really going on. The weekend had been a bust in his opinion. They hadn't found their father, and Dean was beginning to annoy him with all of his attempts to convince him to return to the life of hunting. The messages Harry had left worried him. He couldn't see what his friend could have learned that was so important, and once he got home he would ask him.

When they pulled up to the house, Sam climbed out of the Impala. "Call me if you find dad. I'll see you later Dean." As he walked up to the door he saw Dean climb out of his car and watch him go. Sam felt relieved to finally be home, and he slowly made his way up the stairs. He heard voices coming from the end of the hall, and he rushed to the room. What he saw would forever be burned into his memory. Harry was lying on the floor below the broken window, there was pounding on the bathroom door, and when he looked up he saw Jess pinned to the ceiling. As he watched, his girlfriend suddenly caught on fire, and he screamed. The next thing her knew Dean was standing beside him, trying to pull him from the room. "Help me move the dresser Sam. Sam, snap out of it and help me." Dean demanded. Harry had pulled himself up and together the three of them pushed the dresser out of the way and Hermione was free from the room. The four of them ran down the stairs and out the front door, and by the time they had reached the street the building was ablaze.

AN: I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all review to let me know what you think. This chapter clocked in at 2811 words, which is the longest chapter I have written. After this we will be getting into hunts that Harry and Jo go on. Sam and Dean's hunts aren't going to be any different, though eventually they will join Harry and Jo. Until next time, remember, reviews are like crack for a writer.


End file.
